Starting to Remember
by FightAsOne
Summary: Kara is lost and confused. Barry is just trying to help his friend. What could happen?


**Hey guys I'm back again! Yay, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything cool :(**

"Alright, ready?" Cisco asked excitedly. Barry adjusted the power dampening cuffs on his wrists before biting his lip and nodding.

Cisco had been dying to try out this new training exercise he'd come up with a couple days ago. It was meant to test Barry's reaction time- namely seeing how quickly he can access the speed force after being released from the cuffs. They'd already tried out a few simple things, throwing stuff in the air and having Barry catch it at the last second, and throwing stuff _at_ Barry and having him dodge at the last second, but they were all itching to try out some cooler stunts, even Caitlin.

"Aaaaand go!" Barry was off like a really really _really_ slow bullet. He could hear Cisco snickering behind him, but didn't want to risk losing his focus enough to dwell on it. The runway was clear of pretty much anything he could trip on, but there was always his own feet, and you can never be too careful.

The asphalt quickly (slowly) switched into wood, and Barry was sprinting across the dock. Boards creaked underfoot, sending a thrill of adrenaline through his system. This was going to be amazing.

Barry hit the edge of the pier and took off, braced to feel the familiar spark of speed pulsing through him.

It never came. Instead, he felt only freezing water and slimy wet garbage surrounding him. He broke the surface sputtering for breath, both annoyed and concerned that the cuffs hadn't turned off.

"What the hell was that?" Barry shouted. Cisco peered over the edge at the speedster, smirking cheekily.

"Revenge."

"What?! Revenge for what?" Barry splashed closer, knowing very well what the revenge was for. The only answer he received was Cisco's totally not cool sounding maniac laughter and a "peace out dude".

"Cisco! Come on man, don't leave me here!" He shouted as the van door slammed shut. There was only silence, then the sound of an engine roaring to life and tires skidding on asphalt. The speedster groaned.

"I hate my friends."

* * *

Barry walked through STAR labs at normal speed, grumbling about filthy water and killing Cisco. He entered the cortex even more mad than he was initially and ready to give his so called "best friend" a taste of his own medicine.

"Cisco you little..."

His voice died in his throat as he stepped through the doorway. Cisco and Caitlin stood backed against the wall, hands held in the air as if a gun was pointed at them. They turned to look at him hopefully and he was suddenly self-conscious of his dripping hair and mud-smeared face.

"Wha... Kara?" His eyes were drawn to the center of the cortex, where the alien hovered menacingly, wearing her flashy superhero outfit. The toes of her right foot brushed the floor, even though both legs were bent with tension as though she was going to attack at any second. She glared at him with glowing eyes and clenched fists when he said her name.

"Um Kara... it's just me!" He chucked nervously and took a hesitant step forward.

"Don't!" She shouted. Her voice wavered slightly, almost unnoticeably. "Don't come any closer."

"Okay, okay geez. Calm down, what happened?"

"You know her?!" Cisco asked. Everyone ignored him.

"Why am I here?" Kara turned back to the STAR lab employees, seemingly deciding that they were more knowledgeable of the situation than Barry.

"I know as much as you do, lady."

"Kara right?" Caitlin stepped forward. "We had nothing to do with whatever brought you here. You just... appeared." She waved her hands helplessly, glancing uncertainly in Barry's direction.

Kara didn't seem to be buying it. Her furious gaze settled again on Barry's soaked form, scrutinizing him carefully.

"How do you know my name?"

Barry was momentarily stunned. "How do I- Kara it's me! Barry!" His confusion morphed into concern as pieces clicked in his mind. This couldn't be good. "Are you okay?"

The alien slowly shook her head, lowering herself gently to the ground. "You... Barry? I don't know you. I..." she trailed off, staring at her hands. Suddenly, her head snapped up in realization. "Do you have a mirror?"

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Barry nodded numbly and pointed at the glass wall behind her. Kara spun around, gaping at her appearance, even though there seemed to be nothing wrong with her. She looked just as flawless as ever. Her head tilted in shock as she took a step closer, raising a had to brush her fingers against the reflection.

"I don't understand," Kara breathed. Everyone watched her, confused.

"Um, is it just me or does this make no sense?"

Barry ignored Cisco, again. "Kara, this is really important, what is the last thing you remember?" Her eyes met his in the glass, looking lost and helpless.

"I... don't know. It was so dark for so long... but I made it to Earth. So why... how long has it been?"

"Kara..." Barry started gently. "It's been eleven years since you got..." he paused lamely. "Uh, here. Since you got here. You don't remember _any_ of it?"

She shook her head slowly, still staring at herself. Part of her still seemed unsure on wether or not he was telling the truth, but there was no one giving out any better explanations.

Caitlin let out a sharp gasp behind them. "You forgot _eleven years_?"

Kara's eyebrows scrunched together. "Well, I wouldn't know, now would I?"

Cisco snorted.

"Okay, right now I need to talk to Caitlin and Cisco about something," Barry motioned to the STAR Labs employees meaningfully. "Kara, do you want me to show you somewhere you can stay for awhile? I can get you some clothes to change into?"

She looked down at her outfit. "Uh... yes! Sure, of course!"

"Great!" Barry clapped his hands, shifting forward onto his toes. The two superheroes left together, Kara still looking completely lost. There were a couple of rooms with soft enough furniture to sleep on that could be cleaned up fairly quickly, especially with Barry's speed.

Cisco and Caitlin were left in hollow silence, both trying to process everything that had just happened.

"That was weird," the engineer commented. Caitlin didn't respond. "Any idea how Barry knows that freaky floating chick?" A quiet sigh and a sideways glance followed. "Alright, whatever."

With nothing else to say, Cisco collapsed into a wheeled chair, spinning a few feet across the room. Caitlin ran a hand through her hair and made her way to the computers, heels clicking loudly in the silence. She began rapidly typing on the keys, searching through who knows what. Something about her seemed angry, not furious, just frustrated and anxious. It was made apparent seconds later, as she began muttering under her breath. Not much was clear, but one sentence stood out.

"Barry, you'd better have a _great_ explanation for this."

 **So... I hope you like it! If you do, please review, it really means a lot. And, thank KryponianPotato because they asked me to write this. *cue groans and boos***

 **Feel free to point out mistakes, make suggestion, make requests, etc. I'm doing this for you guys! Also, I have a question. Do you guys like chapter names? Is that something people like?**

 **Sorry for the long AN, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
